


Message to your heart

by Aeris444



Category: Football RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa has a hard time coping with his loss in Melbourne...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message to your heart

The pain has faded away under Maymo’s care. The tiredness was still there. Though, Rafael was unable to sleep. Probably because he couldn’t stop seeing all the key moments of the match in his mind. Each point, each shot replaying behind his closed eyelids.

Rafael had tried to clear his head playing videogames. But a match like that left some marks. The disappointment was too hard to be erased in a few hours.

Toni had tried to convince him to get the positive side of this loss. In a year, it was the first time he was this close to victory against Novak. And during the match, he had played at an outstanding level. He mustn’t let the things get him down. He knew it and yet he couldn’t stop blaming himself. He should have won. He could have won. And this idea which should have comforted him was going to drive him mad.

For the hundredth time, he rolled over in his bed, unable to find a comfortable position. Laying on his back, he watched the ceiling; accepting the fact that he probably wouldn’t sleep till morning. But Rafael was forced to interrupt his exciting contemplation of the ceiling when his phone beeped.

Since the end of the match, he had received a lot of message from his friends. Everyone wanted to comfort him but in the end their messages only made him remember how this defeat was cruel. So he hesitated before reading this message, not sure he could bear this kind pity and these meaningless comforting words once more. But, as watching the ceiling started to become boring, Rafa finally caught his phone which was on the bedside table.

The sender’s number wasn’t registered in his telephone. That excited his curiosity and Rafael opened the message and read it.

“Hi Rafa! I’m sorry for you…”

Rafa nearly shut his phone off when he read these words. Another one who pitied him. Nonetheless he continued reading.

“But you should have won… Defeat is part of the sport, you know. It makes us better!”

The change in the tone surprised Rafael and he liked that. Finally someone who didn’t feel sorry for him. Someone who understood him. And that comforted him way better that all the other messages he has received.

“Good luck for the next tournament! Cris”

Cris? But Rafael didn’t know any Cris… No? No this Cris? But how could he have found his number? Rafael couldn’t get over it. He has just received a message from Cristiano Ronaldo! They had just met two times. Nonetheless, the Portuguese managed to understand him better than his closest friends. That was disturbing.

Rafael was still looking at the message on his phone’s screen. He didn’t know how to react. He wanted to thank Cris but what could he say to a man he’s only exchanged some polite words with. And a simple “thank you” wouldn’t have been enough. In a few words, Cris had done so much to help Rafa. The Spaniard would have like him to understand that. But how?

Realizing he would not manage to explain everything he felt in a message, Rafael decided to call Cristiano. He just hoped he would not bother him.

As he heard the rings, Rafael started to regret his decision. But Cris picked up the phone.

“Hi?”

“Cri…Cristiano?”

“Rafael?” the Portuguese answered happily.

“I don’t disturb you?”

“Not at all! How are you?”

Rafael was surprised. The Portuguese talked to him like to an old friend. He explained he had watched the match with Cris Jr and has taught his son how to applaud when Rafa made a point. Rafael found it so cute.

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For watching the match and…”

“But I watch all your matches when I can!”

“Really?” Rafael couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Like you with Real, no?”

“Yes.”

“So? What have you thought about our last match?”

The two men talked about football for a long time… Then the discussion went on Spain. And in the end, they stayed on the phone for more than an hour.

Rafael hung up with a smile on his lips and with the promise to see Cris as soon as he was back in Spain. And a few minutes later, the Spaniard was fast asleep, finally peaceful.

  
  



End file.
